La respuesta más simple
by Blimunda
Summary: Roose Bolton entiende que no tiene lo suficiente para ser el señor de Fuerte Terror, no sabe qué le falta o qué le sobra, hasta ese día en que encuentra una solución.


**Renuncia: **Los personajes y toda la obra pertenecen a su autor George R. R. Martin.

**La respuesta más simple**

El hombre tiembla, tirita como si estuviera desnudo en una noche invernal, pero es una tarde veraniega que sofoca a los norteños. Sus pupilas son pequeños puntos, imposiblemente dilatadas, su mirada aterrada se sacude bajo los temblores del cuerpo pero aquellos puntos en sus ojos se fijan a la punta reluciente. Se retuerce con violencia como si hubiera caído a la corriente congelada del Río de las Lágrimas, pero está atado boca abajo con firmeza, entre más tiembla más le dañan sus amarras.

—Piedad —lo escucha balbucear—, piedad.

—Hazlo.

Gira la mirada al hombre a su izquierda, sabe que su padre también espera que haga su movimiento. Levanta el cuchillo en su mano y el hombre atado contiene la respiración mientras se retuerce más todavía.

No espera más tiempo, introduce la punta en el costado del hombre, el grito que se escapa de la garganta del pobre diablo no lo estremece. La punta se desplaza sin prisa por la superficie como un pincel sobre un lienzo. No hay mucha sangre, es señal que va mejorando, ha pasado mucho tiempo practicando en los mataderos del castillo.

El tamaño de la pieza es perfecto, el hombre no ha perdido la consciencia pero ha dejado de gritar por que su garganta está imposiblemente seca. Sabe que lo han hecho pasar hambre y sed para debilitarlo y que no le dé problemas, que su padre se ha encargado de facilitarle un poco las cosas, no toleraría un fiasco como la última vez.

En esta ocasión todo ha sido muy distinto, el Señor de Fuerte Terror no lo ha lanzado a un lado echando toda clase de maldiciones por su ineptitud. Ahora no está salpicado de sangre ni hay entrañas regadas en el piso; es tan diferente.

—Continúa.

O tal vez no.

Ha elegido cortar un rectángulo de suficiente tamaño para que su nombre sea escrito una vez que la piel sea tratada, sólo queda retirarla. El hombre se limita a sollozar y jadear después de desgastarse las cuerdas vocales.

—Hazlo.

—¿Qué esperas?

Baja el cuchillo, ya no lo necesita, ahora es trabajo de sus manos, la hoja ha hecho su labor, el turno es suyo, deposita el afilado instrumento en la mesa. Siente la impaciencia del desollador y su padre, quien conoce aún mejor el arte del despellejamiento, pero siempre se necesita un desollador en Fuerte Terror, un Bolton no puede hacer el trabajo el solo, a veces es necesario un par de manos más.

Se detiene, sabe que los dos empiezan a dudar.

—¿Recuerdas cómo se hace?

—Lo harás.

Ambos preguntan aumentando la presión. Él extiende los dedos de la mano derecha mientras coloca la palma de la izquierda sobre el vientre del hombre, siente los temblores de éste ante el contacto, la víctima sabe qué viene, aún si no lo puede ver, sabe qué viene.

Utiliza las uñas para agrandar la separación de la piel hecha por el cuchillo. El hombre jala aire ante la nueva oleada de dolor, eso no lo detiene. Como le enseñaron, utiliza una mano para sujetar y la otra para tirar, es la parte más fácil del proceso, si el corte fue preciso sólo debe regular sus fuerzas.

Comienza a tirar, el hombre grita de nuevo, se sacude y llora, él continúa como si nada. Consigue escuchar la sonrisa de su padre y la palma del desollador chocando con su pierna a modo de aplauso; apenas ha retirado cuatro centímetros cuando se detiene.

Aprieta la quijada y da dos pasos atrás dejando caer las manos a los costados, mira al lado opuesto de donde se encuentra su padre, no tiene que verlo para saber que está furioso, tampoco al desollador para verle la sonrisa despectiva.

—¿Ahora qué fue?

Los característicos ojos de la familia se encuentran, con la diferencia que los de su padre se entrecierran bajo el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué es esta vez? —Insiste.

—No puedo.

El golpe que le sigue a sus palabras no es sorpresivo, lo único que le sorprende es que no haya uno más. El impacto le hace doblarse un poco, duele pero no tanto, se yergue y vuelve a fijar sus ojos en los del Señor, que son lo único carente de color, su cara está enrojecida de la furia que desahoga al tomar el cuchillo y tasajear como cerdo al hombre atado.

—Largo de aquí.

Los Bolton jamás serán buenos heraldos, su tono es apenas sobresaliente para escucharse sobre los gritos dolorosos que llegan a hacer eco en Fuerte Terror.

Él asiente y sale del calabozo no sin antes recoger el cuchillo que su padre le ha lanzado al piso. Hay Casas que poseen portentosas espadas de acero valyrio, los Bolton son más humildes, un par de dagas, una para el Señor y otra para su heredero, mientras él tenga una sabe que su padre todavía no lo ve como una causa perdida, pero tiene claro que no falta mucho para que eso pase.

Camina tranquilamente hasta las caballerizas, ensilla su nuevo caballo de cacería y deja el castillo. Si su madre viviera creería que está angustiado, su maestre que está asustado, sus compañeros de entrenamiento que es furia lo que siente, hasta el desollador se juraría que es frustración. Su padre debe pensar todo eso.

Mas él no siente nada de eso, o sí, si lo siente pero en la misma medida que todo lo demás. Nunca en cantidades suficientes para hacer de él una persona decidida.

Está angustiado y tiene miedo de no cumplir las expectativas de su padre, pero también esta furioso y desengañado de no haber podido completar esa sencilla mutilación. Roose Bolton está inundado por todas esas sensaciones, pero todas se sienten igual.

No tiene la cantidad precisa de horror para no atreverse a cortar al hombre, tampoco de osadía para hacerlo sin pestañear. Todo se siente igual, la ira se pelea con la tristeza y siempre terminan igual, todas las emociones hacen eso, dejándolo en un limbo de indecisión.

Ahora la frustración es apenas suficiente para impulsarlo a seguir galopando, de lo contrario hubiera hecho cualquier otra cosa, pero ha descubierto que cabalgar es una de las pocas cosas que le gustan. Lo demás le da igual, lo hace sin disfrutarlo ni detestarlo.

Ha estado siguiendo un pequeño afluente que se unirá al Río de las Lágrimas en algún punto, no es grande ni profundo, pero el calor es tan sofocante que sabe que pronto necesitará agua, así que prefiere seguir la corriente a distanciarse y hacer un inútil viaje de regreso.

La montura comienza a mostrar señales de cansancio, lo hace disminuir el paso y finalmente Roose cede dándole al animal un descanso. Es una pena, la bestia tiene una estampa magnífica, pero no es útil si se agota con rapidez, qué tristeza, será carnada para osos en la siguiente cacería. El encargado de las caballerizas se horrorizará de la decisión, quizá hasta se queje con su padre y le pedirá rechazar la decisión. Puede incluso que Lord Bolton decida que el equino merece la vida, que la resolución de su hijo es sólo un capricho de un señorito enojado por no poder cumplir su primer despellejamiento.

Pocos entienden de sentido común en el norte, y en el sur si se pone a recordar.

Se quita las botas y camina por la orilla lodosa del arroyo buscando pedernales, quizá corra la suerte de encontrar vidriagón, no importa lo que digan los cazadores, el pedernal y el vidriagón hacen las mejores puntas de flecha.

Mientras camina sigue pensando en lo problemático que resulta dejarse controlar por las emociones pero también en lo necesario que es. Ha pasado tiempo con los Stark y sabe que padecen demasiado de ellas, prefiere ser llamado insípido por Brandon que ser parte de sus improductivas exploraciones impulsadas por el sentido de aventura.

Las otras Casas no son muy distintas, no puede decir que haya conocido a muchas pero está seguro que los lemas de las grandes familias hablan mucho de sus temperamentos, el orgullo Lannister, la furia Baratheon, la lealtad Tully, el honor Arryn, la entereza Stark... la crueldad Bolton. Vaya que así es.

No se aleja de su montura ni encuentra nada útil, se sienta en una roca y estira las piernas. Ser emocional es problemático pero ignorarlas también lo es, dan perspectiva de las cosas como el miedo y el sentido común. Muchas de las pieles que cuelgan del amplio pasillo que lleva a los calabozos pertenecieron a intrépidos y osados, todos ellos ciegos al riesgo.

Pero él no es ni lo uno ni lo otro, no se deja dominar por las emociones por que es incapaz de sentir con fuerza alguna de ellas, lo que indica que tampoco tiene el control.

Dobla las rodillas y coloca la cabeza sobre ellas, tiene que encontrar una solución, a este paso su padre reiniciará la tradición de desollar al heredero, un dedo por cada año hasta que lo considere digno. No le teme al cuchillo pero le agradan sus dedos, sabe que no se puede manejar adecuadamente con nueve, y aún peor con menos. Aunque tiene miedo de perder su posición, también lo considera algo aliviador, ya no más presiones.

—Esto no tiene solución.

Sus labios muestran una sonrisa al darse cuenta que ha estado dándole vueltas al mismo asunto desde que dejó el castillo, ha estado pensando en círculos sólo para llegar a la misma situación, con las emociones opuestas llenándole en la misma proporción.

—Sí, no hay remedio.

Después de esa inútil realización va de regreso a Fuerte Terror. Como decidió, ordena que el animal sea sacrificado y recibe la protesta del caballerizo en silencio. Va hacia su habitación pero el maestre lo detiene cuando se topan en uno de los pasillos.

—¿Ahora qué te pasó? Ven.

Roose no sabe de que habla y lo sigue sin discutirle, admira los conocimientos del sabio y detesta su forma de hablar.

—Aquí, siéntate.

Sin protestar, obedece a sentarse en un banco en una esquina repleta de repisas con frascos de toda clase de cosas. El maestre ha tomado un bote gordo y oscuro.

—¿Por qué no pudiste hacerlo? Mira cómo te dejó.

Le muestra un espejo y el muchacho contempla un bulto morado en la parte superior de la ceja izquierda. Se admira de la fuerza del golpe y le disgusta el aspecto de la sangre coagulada.

—No lo había visto, mañana pasará.

—No vas a ningún lado, siéntate y espera.

El maestre le toma por el hombro y lo obliga a permanecer en su lugar.

—Lo que pasará mañana es que esa sangre no saldrá, entonces tendré que abrir y sacarla por la fuerza, es mejor que lo trate en este momento. No te muevas.

El maestre toma una viscosa criatura del frasco, regordeta y alargada, de un negro descolorido, se la acerca a la magulladura y espera ahí. Él también espera mientras mira el movimiento rítmico de la criatura y la sonrisa del hombre ante su gesto curioso.

—Sacará la sangre mala, limpiará la herida y permitirá que sane sin dejar cicatriz, sé que no te importa eso pero tu padre preferirá que vistas marcas de batalla y no de su puño.

Después de unos minutos el maestre coloca en su mano al bicho, está más grande, colorido y se mueve con pereza.

—Son buenas para sacar lo peligroso del sistema, no son agradables pero son útiles. Hay quienes dicen que son parásitos por alimentarse de sangre, pero la verdad es que no, sí tal vez, no son precisamente amables pero succionan sólo lo que necesitan. Hay muchos que deberían aprender de eso si me lo preguntas.

Roose se va después de agradecer, se lleva al viscoso ser que se mueve todavía en su mano y él no lo pierde de vista. Haya casi hipnotizante el movimiento caótico de su cuerpo, está maravillado de lo que acaba de escuchar.

Quizá ésa es su respuesta.

Tras pensarlo un momento va a sus aposentos por el cuchillo y se dirige a los calabozos, ordena al desollador que le abra la celda de algún prisionero esperando por el cuchillo. El hombre sonríe despectivo ante la orden.

—Pídele a tu padre que mejor te envíe a Antigua, tu camino no es éste.

La burla no lo alcanza, sí, siente una furia notable pero no la deja ver. Ni siquiera la sonrisa burlona le sacude, sabe que la ira está ahí pero nuevamente no basta para clavar el cuchillo de su mano en el ojo del desollador.

—Abre la puerta y hazte a un lado.

Su tono es más bajo que el de su padre, su estatura mucho menor todavía, está viviendo el doceavo día de su nombre y ahí está, confrontando al desollador que es la personificación de los miedos de todos los chicos de Fuerte Terror y sus alrededores, pero no importa, él ya sabe qué hay que hacer.

Lord Bolton repasa los mapas en su mesa, le preocupa que Stark desista de cederle las tierras hasta el Río Último, y le inquieta todavía más que su primogénito tenga el estomago y la mente débiles, si así resulta no sabe qué futuro le depara a la Casa. Ha cumplido ya doce años, aún tiene tres para demostrarlo pero se le acaban las esperanzas, detestará tener un heredero con dedos mutilados.

—Está hecho padre, pensé tomar uno sólo lo necesario pero había suficiente, es piel joven, servirá más para forro que para un inútil recuerdo.

Su hijo deposita un rollo sanguinolento sobre su mesa, retira su mapa y clava sus ojos en los del muchacho, el color parece ir decreciendo con cada generación pero eso no lo perturba, la voz parece hacerlo también. Las palabras son como siseos arrastrándose a su oído con fuerza. Permanecen en silencio, el Señor toma el sangriento trofeo y asiente.

—Veré que la traten, aquí comenzarás a escribir tus proezas.

Espera un asentimiento de orgullo de parte de Roose, mas él permanece sin un sólo gesto, mirándolo con los ojos descoloridos que dicen más que su cara.

—¿Para qué? No hay necesidad, lo que suceda se sabrá y ya.

—Todo Bolton que se jacte de serlo tiene escritas sus hazañas sobre la piel que toma.

El muchacho se encoge de hombros y se despide con una reverencia respetuosa, Lord Bolton no le hace caso, su mirada está puesta en la amplia pieza de piel sobre su mesa. La extiende y analiza los cortes, puede decir que el trabajo es casi perfecto, tiene algunos consejos para que mejore pero es, por mucho, mejor que el corte que él hizo cuando su propio padre le hizo pasar esa prueba.

Él apenas fue capaz de tomar un pequeño trozo donde escribió su nombre, sabe que su padre y el padre de su padre no fueron mucho más allá. Sin embargo su hijo le ha llevado una tira de suficiente tamaño para forrar un libro. Le tomó un año más que a él, pero puede que aún haya esperanzas para su heredero.

Roose pone la sanguijuela sobre la mesa en sus habitaciones, la mira retorcerse con desinterés. No hay nada que pueda darle el equilibrio idóneo de las emociones, nada incrementará ni su pasión ni su furia o su amor. Y ese bicho le ha dado la solución: si no se puede agregar, simplemente hay que quitar.


End file.
